Someday
by Sabaku no T
Summary: A pergunta que se fazia durante anos lhe voltou à cabeça: Porque havia se apaixonado por ele? - Roy & Riza - Oneshot - Presente para N. Tonks-Lupin


**N/A:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ não me pertence. Eu queria apenas o Roy pra mim, mas pelo visto já tem uma fila pra ele... vou ter que esperar D: -q

Segunda Royai, dessa vez oneshot. Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia oneshot, e hoje eu acabei acordando virada nesses dois entãao... x)

Música do The Strokes, _Someday_. (Julian, me possua! –qq )

Betada por Shinoda-q, graacias nee-chwan (L)

Presente pra N. Tonks-Lupin!

* * *

**Someday**,

Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

* * *

**In many ways, they'll miss the good old days** // _De várias formas eles vão sentir falta dos bons e velhos dias_

**Someday, someday** // _Algum dia, algum dia_

_

* * *

  
_

- Xeque.

O outro sorriu traquino, enquanto fumava tranqüilamente sentado no parapeito da janela. Viu o sorriso da loura crescer quando o desespero e a realidade atingiram o moreno, mostrando que ele realmente havia perdido. Riza e Roy estavam há muito tempo naquele jogo. "_Que bom que eles terminaram_", pensou Jean Havoc enquanto suspirava. "_Finalmente terei alguém pra conversar e..._".

- Mais uma!

- O QUE?

O cigarro caiu no chão no momento em que ele exclamou sua indignação. Era tarde da noite já. Eles eram os únicos acordados ainda; Breda e Falman havia ido embora horas antes e Fuery dormia largado no sofá com Black Hayate no colo.

- Cara... Vocês não cansam? – Quando viu os dois se olharem, talvez se perguntando qual era o problema _dele próprio_, cansou – Quer saber... Até segunda!

Riza o acompanhou até a porta, sorrindo enquanto ele contava que aproveitaria a bela noite para procurar uma nova namorada. Ela fechou a porta, e cruzou os braços sentindo o vento frio da noite lhe cercar. Caminhou novamente até a sala e como suspeitava, viu Roy terminando de guardar as peças de xadrez na caixa de madeira. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou o caminho pra cozinha. Não demorou para ele chegar até ela.

- Pensei que quisesse jogar mais uma partida. – Ela comentou, enquanto puxava do armário a caixinha de chá – Falou de maneira tão empolgada que eu poderia jurar que você queria perder pela... Quinta vez?

- Não minta. – Riu junto dela – Você sabe muito bem que eu apenas blefei para que Havoc fosse embora logo. E se eu não o fizesse, você faria.

Ela não respondeu, mesmo a resposta estando na ponta de sua língua.

- Hm... Acho melhor levar Fuery embora.

- Apenas deixe-o dormindo onde está... Se caso ele acordar, ele mesmo vai para casa. Ele não é uma criança Roy.

O moreno sorriu e ela teve de virar de costas para fazer o mesmo. Sabia o quanto ele gostava de ser chamado pelo primeiro nome assim como ela. Entretanto, eles apenas se chamavam dessa maneira mais _intima_ quando estavam sozinhos. Se os boatos sobre estarem juntos já rolavam sem isso, imagina se de uma hora para outra eles começassem a se chamar dessa maneira na frente dos outros?

E só ela pra saber como gostaria que os boatos fossem realmente verdadeiros.

- Riza, onde está a minha caneca?

* * *

**When we was young, oh man, did we have fun?** // _Quando nós erámos jovens ah, cara, nós nos divertiamos?_

**Always, always** // _Sempre, sempre_

_

* * *

  
_

Ela voltou o corpo para trás, o vendo abrir todos os armários da cozinha. Esperou alguns segundos apenas para assistir a sua frustração. Aquela caneca – que já estava com ela, segura, em cima da pia – era a caneca _dele_. Roy dizia que era um presente da sua mãe que ele acabou ganhando por uma besteira qualquer. Mas ela sabia que ele havia apenas comprado aquela caneca para ter uma desculpa. Todos os dias depois de seu treinamento, quando eles ainda eram "jovens", assim que o pai dela ia dormir ele pegava alguns livros e ia até a cozinha esperar para que ela fizesse um chá. A caneca sempre havia ficado sobre seus cuidados. Uma das muitas coisas que ela tinha de proteger por Roy.

- Ah, porque não disse antes? – Ele apontou para a pia e ela acabou acordando de seu devaneio – Precisa de fogo?

_O sorriso sacana de sempre..._ Respirou fundo, pronta para dizer que poderia ligar o fogão sem sua ajuda, mas foi interrompida por um leve estalo.

- Tsc. Então faça você mesmo o chá. – Ela bocejou e passou novamente a mão nos braços para se esquentar. Sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por ele e cruzou as pernas. Deu uma olhada rápida na sua cozinha, que já estava com cheiro de erva-doce, e viu que por conta da sua busca Roy a deixou totalmente desorganizada – Roy, você vai arrumar tudo isso depois... Não vai?

Ele voltou o corpo para trás, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se a sua frente. Colocou os braços na mesa e a cabeça no meio deles. Apenas os olhos escuros levemente tampados pelo cabelo apareciam. Por um momento ela se viu perdida novamente em seus devaneios... Lembrou-se de quando viu pela primeira vez os olhos do Coronel e constatou que eles ainda eram os mesmos. Brilhavam por conta da sua determinação.

Brilho esse que não apagaria jamais. Roy Mustang era um homem ambicioso, mas não pelas coisas ruins do mundo. Ele tinha um sonho, e ela sonhava o mesmo. Não poderia ser diferente. Ele mudaria o país e ela estaria ao seu lado, ou um pouco mais atrás protegendo sempre suas costas. Pois ela o seguiria até o inferno se fosse preciso. Que bom que ela já havia deixado aquilo bem claro para ele.

- Riza?

Ela jogou com força as costas para trás, batendo com força na cadeira. Roy estava muito perto, e ela não havia reparado. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Quando abriu estes, viu que o outro tinha a testa franzida e os olhos correndo por cada parte de seu rosto mostrando que ele estava visivelmente preocupado com sua falta de atenção. O que ela havia perguntado pra ele mesmo?

- Eu estou bem... E o chá?

Roy mordeu o lábio inferior e sem perguntar nada levantou apagando o fogo. Em poucos segundo, despejou o liquido nas canecas e voltou para a mesa. As deixou lá e foi para sala, diante de um olhar curioso da sua Tenente. Adentrou na sala, reparando que Fuery ainda dormia tranqüilo. Sorriu de leve e seguiu para o quarto da loura, se perguntando o que ela faria se viesse procurá-lo e o visse abrindo seu guarda-roupa. Pegou uma blusa e apagou as luzes até chegar na cozinha. Jogou a blusa no colo dela que o olhou impressionada demais para tentar formular uma resposta.

- Frio é uma das coisas que eu não gosto de permitir que as pessoas próximas a mim sintam. – Ele pegou a caneca entre as mãos e sorriu – Chega a ser irônico não é?

Ela riu, e eles acabaram tomando o resto do chá em silêncio. Riza já estava levantando, indo para a pia. Ele também se levantou e sem dizer nada começou a arrumar a bagunça que havia feito antes. Perdidos cada um em seus próprios pensamentos, agradecendo pelo silêncio.

* * *

**Yeah, it hurts to say, but I want you to stay** // _É, machuca dizer, mas eu quero que você fique_

**Sometimes, sometimes** // _Às vezes, às vezes_

_

* * *

  
_

Minutos depois estavam na porta do apartamento. Ele prendia sua farda no braço enquanto ela o ajudava a colocar a gravata. Por um momento Roy parou para refletir sobre essa ação e reparou que tinha e muitos motivos para a existência daqueles boatos. Se não fosse noite, ele poderia estar saindo para o trabalho. Sua mulher atenciosa estava o ajudando a por a gravata. Ele se despediria com um beijo nos lábios e...

- OH MEU...

Instintivamente, Riza desfez o nó da gravata. Roy estava pálido. A boca aberta, os olhos fixados num ponto qualquer da parede atrás dela. Ergueu as mãos e segurou seu rosto, o trazendo na sua direção.

- Roy?

Quando ele percebeu que estava muito perto dela, segurou seus punhos com gentileza a afastando. A farda já estava no chão, junto da gravata que ela havia tirado.

- Idiota... Quer me matar de susto?

- Riza... O que foi isso agora?

Ele continuava encarando qualquer coisa, menos ela. Franziu o cenho e deu um passo vacilante na sua direção, o vendo recuar dois. Mas o que diabos...

- ROY!

- O QUE É?

- EU QUE PERGUNTO!

Ele jogou o corpo para trás, e quando encontrou a parede a usou para escorregar até o chão. Escondeu o rosto nos braços, que estavam nos joelhos e se sentiu infantil o suficiente por toda uma cidade. A voz dela lhe chamou novamente, perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu vi o futuro. – Criando coragem ergueu o rosto novamente e a viu tão perto de si que teve medo, pela primeira vez, de perder o controle e agarrá-la. – Riza, você...

- Não sabia que conseguia agora ficar bêbado com chá, senhor.

Diante do olhar frio dela, só pode entender o que havia acontecido. Olhou para o lado vendo Fuery ali parado com Black Hayate em volta de seus pés. Estava arrumado, pronto para sair.

- Você está bem, Coronel?

- Estou ótimo.

O pequeno riu e acenou enquanto ia até a porta. No que ele a abriu e saiu para o corredor, todos ouviram com espanto o barulho que um trovão fez. Em seguida, o barulho da chuva e um insulto por parte do Coronel –ainda no chão-.

- Está com um carro, Coronel?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas ergueu-se do chão e pendurou a farda no cabide atrás da porta.

- Não... Mas como você acordou, o sofá é meu. – Riza o fuzilou com os olhos, mas ele ignorou e enquanto caminhava, gritou – Boa noite, Fuery!

Riza suspirou e foi até a área de serviço do apartamento. Quando voltou com um guarda-chuva, Fuery sorriu. Black Hayate latiu e em seguida voltou para dentro do apartamento, no instante que Riza fechava a porta. Maldito Mustang! Fuery com aquela grande boca iria correndo contar para os outros que eles dormiriam juntos. Não juntos, _juntos.._. Mas juntos!

- Não finja que está dormindo... – Ele revirou no sofá e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. Ela se sentou no chão, encostando-se neste. A blusa que ele havia pego para ela foi posta ao seu lado já que ela não sentia mais frio. – Porque mandou o pobre menino embora?

- Ele não é uma criança, Riza.

- Não use minhas frases contra mim – Ela suspirou enquanto o ouvia rir – Está chovendo. Assim como você, ele poderia muito bem ficar aqui.

Não a respondeu. Apenas continuou olhando o teto escuro da sala, que era clareado constantemente pelos trovões que apareciam do lado de fora da janela. A única luz acesa, a da cozinha, de repente apagou. Riza ergueu-se do chão, e suspirou pesadamente. Havia acabado a energia. Justamente quando ela estava sozinha com ele.

- Yare yare, onde tem velas?

Ela sentiu a movimentação dele se levantando. Não enxergava nada e tinha certeza que ele também não. Como ele acharia alguma coisa na sua casa? Ela virou o corpo e saiu tateando, não antes de murmurar um "cozinha". O barulho da canela dele batendo em todos os lugares demonstrava que ele a seguia. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

- Roy... Um pouco antes de Fuery acordar com nossos gritos. O que aconteceu exatamente?

- Eu disse, eu vi o futuro. – Ele parou de andar, percebendo agora o que estava falando. Se ele dissesse a ela o que havia visto, seria capaz de tomar um tiro na boca apesar da escuridão. – Na realidade... Acho que foi o chá mesmo.

Ele apenas ouviu o suspiro dela. Sabia que era péssimo para mentir e sabia que ela sempre pegava todas suas mentiras. Alias, Hawkeye sempre sabia muito dele. Não era apenas a convivência... ela desde sempre havia mostrado ser fiel a ele, seu braço direito. Respirou fundo e parou para pensar. Ele havia feito alguma coisa por ela? Fechou os olhos, derrotado quando percebeu que não.

* * *

**Oh, my ex says I'm lacking in depth** // _Ah, minha ex diz que me falta profundidade_

**I will do my best** // _Vou dar o melhor de mim_

_

* * *

  
_

- Muito bem, saia da frente Riza! – Ele franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços – Agora é questão de honra achar essas velas!

Ele foi rápido para frente e como não esperava, trombou com o corpo dela os derrubando no chão. Envergonhado, levantou sem nem pedir desculpas e foi até a cozinha. Lembrava de ter visto as velas enquanto guardava a bagunça mais cedo, e não foi difícil achá-las nem acendê-las. Quando voltou para a sala, se assustou ao ver Riza ainda no chão. Os cabelos loiros espalhados no tapete, e os braços cobrindo os olhos.

- Quer ajuda?

Cada pergunta que ele a fazia! Enquanto erguia-se sozinha, a pergunta que se fazia durante anos lhe voltou à cabeça: Porque havia se apaixonado por ele? Passou a mão no rosto, quando a resposta apareceu novamente. Porque ele era único. Porque ele havia a ajudado quando ela perdeu tudo. Porque ele era a razão da sua existência, literalmente.

- Roy?

Entendendo que era para ajudá-la, deixou a vela em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e voltou à mão para que ela a segurasse. Quando ela assim o fez, ele a puxou com força. Quando ela iria parar o corpo para não bater de frente com o corpo do seu superior, desistiu. Caiu em seus braços e pra sua surpresa, foi bem aceita.

- O sofá vai acabar com a minha coluna.

Ela riu, enquanto segurava a frente da camisa dele. Sem esperar resposta, ele a segurou com firmeza na cintura e iluminando o caminho com a vela, caminhou para o quarto.

Não entendia o que estava fazendo, e não sabia como a encararia depois. Quando eram mais novos, haviam se beijado. Uma, duas... três ou mais vezes. Haviam prometido nunca mais se aproximarem daquela maneira, entretanto, quando voltaram a se reencontrar depois da guerra de Ishval, haviam terminado numa confusão entre os lençóis. E agora... Lá estava ele a levando para o quarto.

- Não se culpe.

Murmurou, baixinho o suficiente para lhe acalmar. Riza o conhecia tão bem! Ou será que foi o seu coração que o havia denunciado? Ele decidiu se acalmar... Quando a viu entrando no banheiro para trocar de roupa. Colocou a vela no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e esperou. Talvez... Talvez fosse melhor dizer a ela que iria embora. Apesar da maldita chuva que caia lá fora, não podia arriscar que o relacionamento deles ficasse ruim por culpa sua.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma camiseta enorme que ele percebeu ser sua, desistiu de "pedir permissão para se retirar". Ela o queria também, coisa que deixou bem clara quando o abraçou.

- Dorme comigo essa noite?

- Porque faz perguntas já sabendo as respostas?

A loira riu, e o empurrando para melhor se acomodar, deitou. Ele sorriu, e sem esperar, alcançou a vela com a mão esquerda apagando à pequena chama entre os dedos. Abraçou sua cintura e sentiu os dedos dela entrelaçarem-se nos seus. A respiração em poucos segundos tornou-se calma. Mustang fechou os olhos, sorrindo quando enxergou novamente o seu futuro.

* * *

**You say you wanna stay by my side** // _Você diz que quer ficar ao meu lado_

**Darlin', your head's not right** // _Querida, sua cabeça não está certa_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **O FF simplesmente acaba com a minha formatação, acho que esse site já cansou de mim o.o'

Review's? *-*

:*****


End file.
